1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a secondary battery and, more particularly, to a secondary battery pack with a label sheet.
2. Description of the Related Technology
As the use of portable electronic apparatuses increases, the use of rechargeable secondary batteries increases. Therefore, due to a user's demand, research for implementing a secondary battery which is miniaturized and light in weight is in progress.
Amongst secondary batteries, a lithium (Li) battery has higher operation voltage and energy density per unit weight than a nickel-cadmium (Ni—Cd) battery or a nickel-hydrogen (NI-MH) battery. Therefore, use of the Li battery has increased.
The lithium battery is classified into a lithium-ion battery using a liquid electrolyte and a lithium-polymer battery using a polyelectrolyte. The lithium battery can be manufactured in various types, such as a cylinder type, a prismatic type, a can type, and a pouched type depending on the case type.
The secondary battery generally includes an electrode assembly generating current, and a pouch housing the electrode assembly. The secondary may further include a protection circuit controlling charging and discharging and an exterior material for sealing and protecting the battery.
In recent years, in order to reduce a size and a thickness of the secondary battery, a method of substituting the exterior material with a label sheet has been adopted. However, in this case, since the label sheet can be easily removed, a risk caused by disassembling and modifying the battery may be generated and it is difficult for a service center to recognize when a user has disassembled and modified the battery. Further, when moisture permeates into the second battery, the performance of the secondary battery is deteriorated and the lifespan of the secondary battery is remarkably shortened. Where it is easy for the user to disassemble and modify the secondary battery, it is difficult for the service center to verify whether or not the moisture permeates into the second battery.